


The Eclipse

by ArtsieTango



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Eclipse day, F/M, Fluff, Willowson - Freeform, eclipse fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsieTango/pseuds/ArtsieTango
Summary: Wilson creates solar glasses to watch the eclipse with Willow. At first Willow isn’t jazzed, but she soon makes it more interesting.(This fic is an excuse for them to kiss basically.)





	The Eclipse

“Willow! Willow I’ve done it!” Wilson cried excitedly as he brandished his newest invention at her. Snatching it from him, she gave them an odd look and asked,

“What are they? Sunglasses?”

“Close! Solar glasses!” He said proudly.

“They allow you to look at the sun without going blind. This way we’ll be able to watch the upcoming eclipse.”

“How do you even know there’s going to be an eclipse?”

“Well, I think I remember reading somewhere that it was sometime in the fall, and since the seasons in this world are parallel to those in our world, I have a theory that an eclipse will occur here as it occurs there.” Willow rolled her eyes. Sometimes Wilson would go off on the weirdest tangents, and they never usually answered her question in the first place. She was lucky this one was so straightforward.

“Great, so when is it happening?”

“If I’m correct, approximately four days.” Willow couldn’t help but smile and shake her head. Handing the glasses back to Wilson, she said,

“Thanks, but I don’t think I’ll need them.”

“But don’t you want to watch the eclipse with me?” Wilson asked disappointedly, wilting a little. 

“Wilson, come on! We have more important things to do than stare at the sun!”

“You’d rather work than watch the amazing phenomenon of a blazing star get eclipsed by an icy moon, a phenomenon that only happens in a couple decades or so?” They stood in a staring standoff, Willow’s expression unreadable as Wilson’s eyes pleaded with her. Finally, she sighed.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a break after four more days of hard labor.”

“Terrific!” Wilson cheered, jumping up in his excitement. “I promise, you won’t regret it!”

* * *

 

“Willow! Quick! Put on your glasses! It’s starting!” Wilson exclaimed, his gaze already fixed on the burning star above him. Willow grabbed a pair from and him and put them on.

“I can’t see anything.”

“Look up!” Willow obeyed, and saw the orange ball in the first phases of the eclipse.

“Great, I’ve stared at the sun, now what?”

“Well, now we wait for full eclipse.”

“Which is when?” Wilson lifted his glasses to check his pocket watch.

“Roughly fifteen minutes.” He replied. Willow just gave a disgruntled noise in response and laid down in the grass.   
Minutes ticked past as the two lay there, watching the moon push its way past the sun. As the sun turned into a crescent, Wilson propped himself up on his elbows.

“This is it. Almost there!” He said gleefully. Willow laughed and said,

“You’re cute when you geek out.” Wilson blushed, but momentarily ignored her as the sun reached full eclipse.

“Quick! Take off your glasses!” He cried, snatching his off to look at Willow. She was grinning at him.

“It’s dark!” She exclaimed. 

“Yeah! It’s because the moon is blocking the light radiation from the sun! But it’s not night-time dark because-”

“I know how it works genius.” She cut him off, though her tone was fond. “Hey, you know what couples do in the dark?”

“We’re a couple?” Wilson asked, startled. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks as Willow scooted closer to him. Instead of answering, she simply leaned over and gave him a kiss. Afterwards, she bumped him fondly with her shoulder and replied,

“Of course dork.” Suddenly, the world got a little brighter, and Wilson got distracted from his bashfulness by the sun once again. 

“Glasses on!” He said.

“Really? We’re going to watch it go out of eclipse too?” Willow giggled incredulously, poking Wilson’s side so he knew she was teasing. He nudged her shoulder with his, saying,

“Well, you don’t have to stay, but I figured a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.” After a moment's pause, he added, 

“Thanks for watching the eclipse with me, Willow.” She smiled at him, and he thought in that instant that it was brighter that the returning sun.

“Don’t mention it Higgsbury. Happy Eclipse Day.”


End file.
